1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photovoltaic power control system for inverting the output of a solar cell array which generates an electric power upon receipt of the sun light, and more particularly to an improvement of a photovoltaic power control system which can be efficiently controlled according to fluctuation of solar radiation quantity.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is well known a photovoltaic power control system for efficiently feeding an electric power to a load grid by controlling a storage battery in such a manner as to be charged surplus of electric power, or discharged shortage of electric power when an output of a solar cell array is fed to the load grid through an inverter.
However, since the solar cell array is largely affected by weather condition on the day when the power is generated, especially by the fluctuation of solar radiation quantity, a mere provision of chargable- and dischargable storage battery is not sufficient to obtain a stable supply of electric power.